La clé des ténèbres
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Recueil de drabbles centrés uniquement sur le dragon slayer de l'ombre et la constellationiste de Sabertooth. (Parce que vive le RoYu, je convertirais ce fandom, foi de membre de la SPPS ! /PAN/) Co-écriture avec Yosei03. Donc, label SPPS.
1. Echarpe

Hello ! Me revoilà (enfin, nous, puisque ce recueil de drabbles est une co-écriture avec **Yosei03**) avec un Rogue/Yukino, mwhéhé. (Azuma me donne le courage de convertir ce fandom ! Ahem.)

Donc, j'en posterais un par semaine, et alternativement, il sera écrit par elle ou par moi-même.

Voici donc le premier drabble, écrit par moi. (Mon traitement de texte m'indiquait 100 mots pile, mais apparemment, ffnet aime bien me troller.) Ce drabble m'a été inspiré par un dessin que j'avais fait de Rogue qui est parti complètement en vrille, et l'idée m'a été soufflée par** Lunara-chan**, sur son forum (que je vous recommande d'ailleurs vivement ! Parce qu'il est beau, et que tout le monde il est zentil /PAN/)

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, seul les drabbles de cette fic nous appartiennent (ainsi que l'illustration)

Bonne lecture ! (C'est mon premier drabble, et qu'est-ce que j'ai pu avoir du mal à ne pas faire plus de cent mots XD)

* * *

_**Echarpe**_

Rogue ouvrit son armoire, l'air encore a moitié endormi.

-C'est une blague ? hoqueta-il.

Il fouilla l'armoire en long, en large et en travers, à la recherche de l'une de ses écharpes, n'importe laquelle, noire, grise, même la rouge qu'il ne mettait jamais aurait fait l'affaire.

Bordel. Frosch était dans le coup. Et il se doutait qu'une certaine constellationniste n'avait pas les mains blanches non plus...

Un rapide coup d'oeil à travers la vitre lui apprit qu'il neigeait toujours. C'était du suicide.

Le dragon slayer soupira, résigné, et enroula l'écharpe rose fushia fleurie autour de son cou, avec la ferme intention de foudroyer du regard (ou du hurlement du dragon en colère) quiconque oserait ne serais-ce qu'esquisser un sourire en le voyant.

-Yukino, j'espère que tu cours vite, pesta t-il intérieurement.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu T°T *cours se cacher derrière une pile de croûtes de fromage protégée par des crustacés carnivores)

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt n_n

**Aeliheart974**


	2. Retrouvailles

Hello ! Me revoilà, pour poster le deuxième drabble de ce recueil !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Donc, ce drabble a été écrit par **Yosei03**, et celui de la semaine prochaine sera de moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Après toutes ces épreuves, ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre.

Rogue Cheney attendait impatiemment ce moment depuis qu'il l'avait vu arrivée avec ceux de Fairy Tail.

Cette guerre, terminée, ils avaient pu avoir un moment à eux -rien qu'à eux. Pas de dragon vantard et bruyant, pas de chats avec leurs commentaires, non.

Rien qu'eux, sur le balcon de la seule auberge n'ayant pas été détruite. Ils se regardaient comme cela depuis bien six minutes.

La jeune femme se blottit alors dansles bras de son dragon, en lui chuchotant:

-Ravie de te revoir!

* * *

Et voilà :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine !

Je posterais le prochain un jour à l'avance, parce que je pars en vacances.

J'essaierais de poster quand même, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire à temps, (en tout cas pour ce qui est d'écrire les prochains, soyez assurés qu'on est pas prêtes de prendre du retard uwu)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Mission

Hellooo. Désolée, c'était les vacances, et j'ai complètement oublié que je devais poster en avance ._. Donc en voilà deux, puisque j'ai une semaine de retard, sorry.

Celui ci a été écrit par moi.

* * *

Yukino relut l'affiche qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Ni facile, ni très difficile.

Plus que bien payée pour deux, et pas loin de Crocus. La mission parfaite.

La constellationniste tripota ses clés.

Rogue accepterait-il de la suivre ?

Les joues rougies, la blanche restait plantée devant le tableau, pétrifiée.

-Eh bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Sting-kun ? bégaya t-elle.

-Mais elle a l'air pas mal du tout cette mission ! On pourrait t'accompagner, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Rogue ? s'exclama t-il.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Ca te dit ?

La blanche aquiesca avec un sourire. La prochaine fois, elle aurait le courage de le lui proposer.

* * *

Voilà, vous trouverez le second au chapitre suivant :3

Merci d'avoir lu !

_**Aeliheart974**_


	4. Chamailleries

Voilà donc le second, écrit par _**Yosei03**_ :3

* * *

-Alors, tu lui as dit?

-Occupe toi de tes affaires ! Grogna le dragon noir.

-Rho, à ce train là on y est encore l'année prochaine ! Gémit le dragon blanc.

Et une nouvelle dispute ! Bien que celle-ci soit peu anodine. En effet, Sting cherchait à faire avouer à son frère d'arme qu'il était amoureux de Yukino. Mais évidemment, Rogue niait tout en bloc.

-Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Soupira la concernée.

-Hé bien, si tu veux tout savoir, ...

-Tais-toi! Répliqua Rogue en frappant son ami.

Les exceeds, rirent alors, sachant bien pourquoi Rogue avait quelques rougeurs sur le visage.

* * *

Et voilààà, a vendredi prochain, donc. Je serais à l'heure, promis ! (et Yosei aussi, sinon je la noie :3)

_**Aeliheart974**_


	5. Pomme

Hello ! **T**hanks **G**od **I**t's **F**riday. Sérieux, je regrette déjà les vacances T_T

Donc, me revoilà pour le 5e drabble !

Drabble écrit par moi.

* * *

Rogue croqua dans sa pomme. Ses dents aux canines particulièrement pointues déchirèrent avec facilité la peau couleur cerise du fruit.

Le dragon slayer était assis sous un pommier qui s'effeuillait au gré du vent, appréciant en toute quiétude la tranquilité et le silence de cet après midi d'été.

-Regarde Yukino-chan, Rogue est là-bas !

L'exceed déguisée en grenouille voleta jusqu'à lui avant de se poser au sommet de sa tête, achevant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs.

Son regard papillonna jusqu'à la constellationniste qui avançait vers lui, un timide sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Tu en veux une ? dit-il en attrappant une pomme sur la pile à côté de lui.

Tiens, les joues de Yukino avaient la même couleur que le fruit qu'il lui tendait, maintenant.

* * *

Ala. A la semaine prochaine, et merci d'avoir lu !

_**Aeliheart974**_


	6. Jalousie

Hiloooooow ! Thanks God It's Friday ! Ah, vive le weekend.

Drabble écrit par Yosei03.

* * *

Il les regardait, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Pourquoi est-ce que Sting parlait avec Yukino et que, lui, il n'était même pas fichu d'aller avec eux?

Et qu'il jalousait son ami en plus, qui riait avec elle.

Jaloux, il sortit de la pièce.

Il traîna alors dehors, attendant d'être plus calme pour les retrouver. Il entendit alors un bruit de course derrière lui:

-Rogue!

-Yukino?!

Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du dragon. Elle avait bien vue qu'il était jaloux à cause d'elle, c'était donc sa façon de s'excuser.

* * *

Et voilàà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews au fait, ça fait énormément plaisir.

_**Aeliheart974**_


	7. Promesse

Hillow ! Merci encore pour vos reviews :3

Drabble écrit par moi même, 8D (et il fait 200 mots, shame on me, toute façon il me semble que tant que c'est un multiple de 100 ça reste un drabble)

Et puis coucou a **Mavel Finnigan** et **Melody05** parce que les apprentis RoYuistes c'est l'énergie de demain.

* * *

Rogue leva les yeux vers le ciel avec une détermination nouvelle. Il le ferait. Ils pouvaient réussir. Ensemble, ils sauveraient le futur.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre s'apprêtait à s'élancer lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet.

-Yukino ?

-Je...faites attention à vous, Rogue-sama. débita t-elle a toute vitesse avant de le lâcher et de se retourner pour repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il lui saisit à son tour le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. La constellationiste leva ses yeux, brillants d'une crainte qu'elle s'appliquait à mettre de côté, vers lui.

Yukino participerait à la lutte pour protéger le futur, et elle ne voulait pas d'un futur sans Rogue.

-Je reviendrais. lui assura t-il simplement, ses iris écarlates plantés fermement dans les siens.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle en doute. Il le ferait. Il réussirait.

-C'est une promesse ? murmura t-elle, son regard chocolat posé sur lui d'un air incrédule.

-Oui, c'en est une. répondit-il simplement.

Et il entendait bien la tenir. Pour elle, pour eux, et pour leur avenir.

Elle s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire. Un sourire qui le faisait indéniablement se sentir plus fort, un sourire qui lui donnerait une raison de se battre jusqu'au bout.

-Je crois en vous, Rogue-sama.

-Fro le pense aussi ! s'écria l'exceed.

Oui, il réussirait. Il le ferait pour ceux qui croyaient en lui.

* * *

Voilàà.

A vendredi prochain, donc 8D

_**Aeliheart974**_

PS : Pour la longueur de ce recueil de drabbles, je pense qu'il fera entre 20 et 30 drabbles.


	8. Menace

**_Blabla de l'auteur (qui n'a rien -a part un millier de reviews- d'autre a faire de toute façon)_**: Hellooooooo ! On est vendredi, j'ai toujours pas écrit le chapitre 5 de ma fic sur Hughes, et j'ai envie de yaoi. Au secours ? Enfin, enfin. Votre pape préféré est ici pour prêcher la bonne nouvelle, donc pour en revenir au RoYu, j'ai un OS en cours, que je posterais le 15 juin pour les thèmes bonus de la crackship week sur tumblr.

Et j'ai un gâteau au chocolat qui m'attends sur la table de ma cuisine si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Ahem.

Bonne lecture ?

Drabble écrit par **Yosei03 **(j'ai pas relu, s'cuzez.)

* * *

On venait de lui apprendre qu'il allait sombrer dans les ténèbres. Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sombre. Une aura noire s'éleva autour de lui. Une femme le regardait, s'apprêtant à le tuer afin de mettre fin à ce conflit.

_Ultear._

Elle se leva, mais une voix ou un cri la coupa dans son élan.

_Yukino._

La constellationniste s'était élancée devant le dragon de l'ombre. Que faisait-elle là? N'était-elle pas affairée à combattre le dragon Zirconis? Pourquoi était-elle ici? C'était dangereux. C'était ce qu'aurait voulu crier la mage du temps, elle voulait intervenir, sauver la pauvre jeune fille de celui qu'elle considérait comme étant son "ami".

-Que fait cette humaine ici? Demanda le dragon, exaspéré par cette scène. On m'a interdit de tuer Rogue, mais celle-là, je peux? Dit-il, un sourire s'étendant sur son visage draconique.

Le reptile s'apprêtait à frapper Yukino avec ses griffes, mais _Il_ intervint et se posta devant la jeune fille en hurlant sans mise en garde:

-Il faudra d'abord me tuer.

Ultear s'offusqua. Se pourrait-il que l'amitié -ou plus encore- qui liée ces deux personnes avait permis à Rogue de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ?

* * *

Note à la co-auteur si tu passes par là : J'ai rectifié le nombre de mots 8D

A la prochaine ! 8S

Merci pour les reviews (et a ceux qui commentent, souvenez vous que nous sommes deux, et que par conséquent, je n'ai pas écrit tous les drabbles !) et merci de lire !

_**Aeliheart974**_


	9. Train

Hilow ! Je l'ai griffonné vite fait, je l'avoue. Mais l'idée du train me traînait dans un des coins de la tête (dans un casier même, hein **Bymeha** ? 8D)

Rien à dire a part que j'ai pas révisé mon brevet blanc, et que j'écrirais sûrement moins jusqu'au 27. Après ce sera le déluge, promis. ** Enfin, enfin.

Coucou à tous mes apprentis ! :*

Drabble écrit par le ninja que je suis.

* * *

**Train**

Le regard brun de Yukino fixait le paysage a travers la vitre sans le voir. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur la lune qui brillait faiblement a travers les nuages. L'habitacle était silencieux, et l'atmosphère assez tiède pour que la cape dans laquelle elle était drapée lui suffise.

Ses doigts caressaient doucement la chevelure d'obsidienne de Rogue, qui dormait la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Elle aimait savoir l'effet apaisant qu'elle avait sur le dragon slayer. Savoir qu'elle était capable de le protéger d'au moins une chose, même si c'était simplement le mal des transports.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait lui ? Qu'elle aimait cette manière tendre et presque muette avec laquelle il lui faisait comprendre que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Qu'elle était importante pour lui, qu'elle l'intéressait.

La constellationiste aimait pouvoir le regarder dormir, elle aimait poser délicatement sa main sur son cou, pour écouter la mélodie de ses pulsations.

Et tandis que le ronronnement du train la berçait, la dernière chose que ses paupière laissèrent filtrer avant de se fermer fut le panache de fumée noire qui s'élevait du serpent métallique, pour se mêler aux nuages immaculés qui filaient dans le ciel nocturne.

* * *

Longue vie au RoYu. (Je t'aime,** Youwan**, au fait !)

**Aeliheart974**, ninja débutant, et pape du RoYu.


	10. Recherches

Hillow' ! Je passe en coup de vent vous poster le drabble de cette semaine. J'suis en pleine révisions pour l'histoire des arts (je stresse ma raaaace.) et me voilà dans l'incapacité totale de dire la messe cette semaine. Ahem.

Sinon, coucou à ma **Melody05** d'amour, avec qui j'ai fièrement remporté une glorieuse bataille à coups de tronçonneuse et de marteaux.

Et merci mille fois pour tes merveilleuses reviews, **IrisJR** ! (J'ai encore failli écrire ton surnom, nom d'un bretzel. Dire que ça fait un million d'années que je t'ai pas reviewé. Quelle ingrate je fais. Promis je rattrape mon retard pendant les vacances.) Merci à tous en fait. Ca me fait suepr plaisir. ;_;

Drabble écrit par **Yosei03**.

* * *

**_Recherches_**

_La constellationniste ouvrit l'uns de ces vieux bouquins poussiéreux sur la magie draconnique et le feuilleta activement. _

_Aujourd'hui, Yukino avait pris le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque de la ville pour y faire des recherches personnelles, profitant de sa pause entre deux missions pour aller dans un endroit calme et peu fréquenté._

_Vêtue de sa sempiternelle cape blanche, elle ressemblait à une petite rose blanche, s'épanouissant dans une prairie entièrement recouverte de fleurs plus imposantes les unes que les autres. _

_Qui aurait pu prédire qu'une fille aussi discrète qu'elle pouvait être avec l'un des mages les plus célèbres de Fiore ?_

_ C'était d'ailleurs pour lui, qu'elle bouquinait. Pour mieux connaitre et comprendre Rogue, il lui fallait déjà comprendre d'où venait la magie de son chasseur._

_Après deux heures d'intense lecture, elle baissa les bras et se dit que, finalement, elle allait peut-être lui demander directement quelle était son histoire._

_Elle se leva, remercia la documentaliste, et se mit en route pour son petit appartement, se trouvant non loin de celui de "Lucy-sama" comme elle aimait l'appeler._

_Une fois arrivée, elle constata que son dragon était endormi avec la petite exceed ,Frosch, à ses côtés._

_-Bon! Je crois que c'est raté pour cette fois! Soupira-t-elle, remettant à plus tard la discussion sur ces mastodontes moyenâgeux._

_Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, où dormait Rogue et lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue, avant de retourner s'affairer dans la cuisine._

_Bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore, les dragons sont très sensibles et leur sens sont très développés. La demoiselle avait donc, sans le vouloir, réveiller le dragon de l'ombre, et celui-ci la regarda longuement depuis le lit bien confortable où il reposait. Il sourit et se rendormit aussitôt._

_Qui aurait pu croire que dragons et anges n'allaient pas ensemble? Pas eux!_

* * *

_Et voilà.  
_

_*allume une radio avec un enregistrement de la messe*_

_Promis, dès que je suis en vacances, je poste du RoYu. PARCE QUE LE ROYU DOMINERA LE MONDE, NOM D'UN BRETZEL ! _

**_Aeliheart974, pape du RoYu à la tronçonneuse sacrée. *prend son Grellounet sous le bras et va réviser*PS : J'vous aime. CCCCCCCCCCCC: _**


	11. Miroir

Re-coucou. Je sais que nous sommes samedi depuis déjà trente secondes, mais suite à une mission d'urgence SPPS incluant l'usage de ciseaux, tronçonneuses, bambous, marteaux et autres gouvernails, voilà un autre drabble.

Ecrit par moi, un soir où j'ai un peu trop écouté Never Surrender de Skillet. J'le trouve bizarre ce drabble. Bref, je ne l'ai pas retravaillé, shame on me. Pas compté les mots.

Bref.

**Drabble écrit par moi.**

* * *

_La surface lisse du miroir le nargue. Des reflets argentés en zèbrent la surface, sous la lumière artificielle diffusée par le plafonnier, et qui plonge la pièce dans une clarté blanchâtre presque agressive pour ses yeux encore somnolents. Il sait qu'il aurait dû l'ignorer, et enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller, plutôt que de se ruer dans la salle de bain. Devant ce miroir qui le juge, qui le défie._

_C'est innocent, un miroir. Un miroir reflète simplement ce qu'on lui montre, un miroir ne peux pas faire de mal._

_Rogue a envie de le briser. D'enfoncer son poing dedans si fort qu'il saignera, qu'il verra les morceaux brisés se teinter de la même couleur que ses yeux._

_Il a envie de l'envoyer se fracasser sur le carrelage. Parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux, peur de ce qu'il refuse de regarder en face._

_Parce qu'il est là. L'autre lui. L'ombre qui le réveille en sursaut glacés, les nuits comme celles là. Celui qu'il tente désespérément de tenir à l'écart. _

_Loin de lui, loin d'elle, loin d'eux. _

_Rogue a peur. Parce que personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il y a derrière la paroi translucide du miroir, le démon qui s'y cache._

_Sauf elle. Parce qu'elle sait voir au delà des apparences, parce qu'elle ne le regarde pas comme le miroir. Yukino voit le même Rogue des deux côtés du miroir. Le Rogue qu'elle aime. Et elle le regarde avec des yeux qui débordent tellement d'amour qu'il se demande si elle voit le même Rogue que lui, où si c'est lui qui rêve._

_Et il se retourne, délaisse l'infâme miroir. Il se retourne, parce qu'il a entendu une voix douce l'appeler._

_Les yeux ensommeillés de la constellationiste le font soupirer. Il l'a certainement réveillée en frappant le lavabo du poing._

_Yukino ne dit rien, parce que c'est inutile. Elle s'approche doucement de lui, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Ses doigts fins desserrent délicatement ses poings crispés. Ses bras réchauffent la peur qui le glace._

_Et c'est comme si tous les miroirs explosaient. Comme si leur fracas cristallin le libérait, faisant jaillir cette hideuse part de lui même au loin. _

_Loin de lui, loin d'elle, loin d'eux._

_Et à ce moment là, lorsque son regard percute une dernière fois le miroir, toute envie de le détruire s'est évanouie. _

* * *

Parce que j'ai sommeil. *baille* Je déclare que Never Surrender sera l'hymne nationale du RoYu.

Nenuit.

_**Un pape fatigué.**_


	12. Cauchemar

*_baillement de zombie_* Hillow. J'ferais pas de commentaire très long (ah bah merde alors, y'aura pas de connerie sur presque plus de mots que le drabble ! 8D), j'suis fatiguée. Vive les que je réponde au PM de Yosei. A part le fait que j'ai explosé mon record d'anime (50 épisodes -Guilty Crown, D Gray Man, Ao No Exorcist, Karneval, Kuroshitsuji II...- en une semaine. FUCK YEA. Melody05 connait ça. J'aime rager sur la tête de Claude Faustus avec elle.) Dire que j'en regarde pas la moitié en six mois d'habitude. La flemme dominera le monde (derrière le RoYu bien sûr)

Sinon, nosebleed fatal error devant la couverture du scan 340. Et si j'écrivais un UA ? Ha. Ha. *note quand même*

Drabble de 600 mots écrit par Yosei03.

* * *

Un noir complet. Si dense, terrifiant que l'on voudrait s'en échapper. Au milieu de ce vide; un miroir. Je m'approche de lui, le contemple et manque de tomber lorsque je perçois une ombre. On aurait dit moi, en plus ténébreux, sombre, bien plus antipathique que je ne suis déjà. Une silhouette mince et musclée, un regard sanguin emplie de tristesse... De tristesse?! Des vêtements sombres n'apportant aucun contraste à cette ombre. Une chevelure noire de charbons, cachant une partie de son visage. Lorsqu'un seul bruit vient déchirer la pénombre.

**-Est-ce terrifiant?**

Je me raidis, secouant un peu ma tête devant cette semblante hallucination.

**-Quoi?! Qui... Qui est tu ?**

La voix restait impassible, comme imperturbable. Elle reprit d'un air calme et faussement gentil:

**-Je te demande si c'est terrifiant de se voir tel qu'on est, au fond de soi-même.**

Je ne comprenais pas. Ou du moins, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Cette ombre au regard rubis, éternellement solitaire et si renfermée...

**-Je ne suis pas comme cela!**

**-Que tu crois! Avoue-le! Cesse de te cacher! Tu détestes les autres, leur imbécilité, leur mépris des autres, leur incompétence, cette joie lorsqu'ils peuvent voir la souffrance d'autrui. Tu es seul là-bas à t'en rendre compte, mais si tu fais mine de te rebeller, tu risques d'avoir certains ennuis. Comme cette jeune fille.**

Mon regard se fait plus sanglant qu'auparavant. Je déteste qu'on parle d'_Elle_ de cette façon. Quelque chose m'échappe: cette ombre est censée être moi. Elle doit donc savoir ce que je ressens pour _Elle_. Malgré cela, elle prend le risque d'en parler. Que me veut-elle?

**-Je vois que tu cogites. Voilà la première réponse: ce que je veux est simple: que tu me rejoignes. Ensemble, on peut prendre le contrôle de cette ville... Que dis-je? De ce monde!**

**-Cela ne m'intéresse pas. La seule chose que je veux, c'est d'être avec ****_eux_****!**

**-****_Eux_****? Tu veux parler de...** **Sting, Lector, Frosch et Yukino?**

**Exact!** Dis-je, d'un ton méprisant, comme si je voulais percer sa défense.

Soudain, une lumière blanche m'éblouit, venant du miroir qui s'était fissuré pendant notre conversation. Lorsque, enfin, j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans un appartement, allongé sur un lit. Le filet de lumière qui s'échappe des rideaux m'indique qu'on est le matin. Toujours sur la défensive, je me lève pour évaluer l'endroit où je me trouve. Une table remplie de nourritures. Des murs recouverts de tapisserie bleu foncé, un parquet en bois d'érable couleur blanc...

Pas de doute, je suis bien chez Yukino.

J'en suis encore plus sûr quand je vois apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine une silhouette svelte, habillée de bleu foncé et de blanc, un visage pâle et de grands yeux marron, des cheveux d'argent tirant sur l'ivoire.

Mon visage se détend et il me semble qu'un demi-sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Elle me dévisage un instant, stupéfaite devant la face méfiante que j'affichais jusque-là. Mais c'est quand elle voie mon "sourire" qu'elle me le rend, encore plus joyeux, plus gentil et plus doux. Quoi qu'il arrive, tant que je suis avec eux, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Je suis protégé par un ange tellement attentionné, un dragon capricieux, arrogant mais qui remplit à merveille le rôle de frère d'armes, un exceed collé aux basques de son maître et un autre s'amusant à approuver tout ce que l'on dit, peu importe le contexte. Et après ça, je veux les abandonner pour gouverner un monde parce qu'un spectre complètement dingue me l'a murmuré dans mes rêves? Ne me faites pas rire, je ne les abandonnerai jamais! Car ma place est ici.

* * *

Au nom du verre, du vice et du St Whisky, amène la bouteille !

_**Aeliheart974**_, Un pape qui boit pour oublier que Sting a bouffé notre moment RoYu. Butons le.


	13. Courage

Hello ! Voilà le drabble de la semaine n_n

Aaaaw. Ecrit trop rapidement, j'suis désolée. J'étais juste «WHAT ?! ON EST VENDREDI ET J'AI TOUJOURS RIEN ECRIT EIJTIQOHLZTIQZH »

J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi naze que ça en a l'air _ J'suis désolée, j'ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis.

J'ai bidouillé le scan 338 parce qu'il est inadmissible que Sting nous vole notre moment RoYu. Gwaaaa, j'étais deg. Mais genre, vraiment deg. Alors j'ai réécrit les choses comme je les vois.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Drabble écrit par moi.**

* * *

Les verres tintent, et l'alcool valse contre contre les parois transparentes. La bonne humeur est palpable. Tout est terminé. Le futur est sauvé, les dragons repartis dans leur monde.

Rogue discute avec Gajil. Un léger coup de coude de la part de Sting lui fait tourner la tête.

Yukino.

Yukino qui a été cruellement bannie de Sabertooth. Yukino à qui il n'a jamais vraiment parlé, Yukino qui n'a jamais vraiment été importante à ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse bannir. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à se faire remarquer. Et lui même n'était pas du genre à remarquer quiconque, d'ailleurs.

Mais, Yukino est là, parmi tous ces mages. Et elle est magnifique. Bien plus que toutes les fois où il s'est fait la réflexion qu'elle était jolie.

Mais là, elle n'est pas juste mignonne, avec son regard hésitant et ses joues qui s'empourprent trop vite.

Elle est magnifique. Vraiment magnifique.

Un silence gêné s'installe rapidement. Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu tenter de s'enfuir où de s'excuser, le dragon slayer devine les intentions de Sting.

Le Rogue d'avant les Grands Jeux Magiques aurait baissé les yeux, se serait retourné pour masquer le sang qui affluait à ses joues, et serait parti en quête d'un endroit calme.

Mais il pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère d'arme, qui lui renvoie un regard interrogatif, avant de saisir ce que le brun veut lui dire, et de hocher la tête, non sans un sourire.

Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il veut,et qu'il n'a pas envie de le laisser faire. Parce que c'est à lui de parler, de lui dire à quel point ils ont honte de leur ancien maître, honte de leur guilde, honte de leur conduite. Il veut que ce soit lui, et personne d'autre.

**-Yukino...Sabertooth a été dure avec toi...**commence t-il, tandis que la constellationniste regarde désespérément ses pieds, mortifiée d'attirer autant l'attention.

_C'est le cas de le dire. J'crois que tout le monde le savait. Continue, imbécile_. se fustige intérieurement le mage de l'ombre.

Rogue n'est pas timide. Pas vraiment. Il n'a jamais aimé parler, et encore moins devant une assemblée qui semble se méfier de chaque mot qui pourra franchir ses lèvres. Mais là, il n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

**-Mais le maître et Minerva ont été bannis. Sabertooth va prendre un nouveau départ et...**

_Et quoi, crétin ? Finis ta phrase, bon sang !_

Un regard vers Gajil, qui l'encourage à continuer, d'un signe de tête.

**-Et on voudrait que tu reviennes**. termine t-il.

Rogue respire. Peut être même qu'il sourit, aussi.

La constellationniste n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer, si elle doit s'enfuir ou rester.

Mais lorsqu'elle aussi, trouve le courage de murmurer un « oui » a peine audible, appuyée par tous les autres, il songe que oui, elle est magnifique. Elle est magnifique parce qu'elle est heureuse.

Et Rogue songe qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve plus souvent le courage d'aller vers elle.

* * *

Voilààà. Aw, si seulement ça s'était passé comme ça _

Merci d'avoir lu !

Aeliheart974.


	14. Malade

Hello ! Je manque de RoYu feels en ce moment, sorry. Je reviendrais bientôt vous mitrailler. OS. DIX MILLE OS. J'en ai un quasi fini, me manque juste la volonté de le retoucher. Enfin bref, heureusement que Yosei-chan est là pour relever le niveau de votre indigne pape. Lynchez moi.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent des reviews (et même a ceux qui lisent, je vous aime TOUS)

UN JOUR NOUS PROUVERONS A BYMEHA QUE LES THREESOMES C'EST LE MAL. Cette phrase est sortie volontairement de son contexte, blâmez donc DSK.

**Drabble écrit par Yosei03.**

* * *

_Allongée impuissante sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond d'un air renfrogné. Elle aurait aimé ne pas tomber malade, pas là! Alors qu'il devait partir en mission, à cause de ça, il allait devoir rester à s'occuper d'elle._

_Yukino remonta la couverture jusqu'au niveau du nez. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait depuis ce matin, mais entre nausées, courbatures, migraines, et tremblement, elle était servie._

_Par chance, son Rogue veillait sur elle. Il lui remontait le moral en lui passant sa main sur son front brulant de fièvre, en lui faisant des tisanes, des boissons chaudes revigorantes, en étant aux petits soins avec elle..._

_Il n'y avait pas que du mal à être malade, au fond... C'était peut-être un tout petit peu agréable d'avoir son dragon servant ayant son entière attention focalisée sur elle... _

_Mais si seulement Sting pouvait arrêter de hurler..._

_-Sting ! Arrête de crier, elle ne peut pas se reposer dans ces conditions !_

_-Mais quoi ?! Je lui change l'atmosphère ! Je lui rends le moral !_

_-Fais-le, mais en SILENCE !_

_Ils continuèrent à se chamailler encore un petit peu, ce qui fit rire la demoiselle, décidément contente qu'ils soient tous restés pour elle._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et je ne posterais pas avant deux semaines, gomen. Je pars dans un trou perdu sans wifi, écrire dans mon lit sur mon téléphone jusqu'à trois heures du matin, parce que je suis une fifolle qu'en a rien a foutre du décalage horaire.

Bonne nuit et merci mille fois de nous suivre.

**Aeliheart974, pape du RoYu.**


	15. Lettre

...Hello ?

Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes. Je suis un monstre de flemmardise corrompue par Shingeki no Kyojin, et ce drabble attendait dans ma boîte que je le poste. J'suis impardonnable T_T Donc merci à vous qui nous lisez (malgré le retard que je nous fait prendre) et merci à Yosei de continuer ce recueil avec moi.

_**Drabble écrit par Yosei03.**_

* * *

Attablé à son bureau, plume à la main, fixant de son regard sanglant la vue depuis sa fenêtre de chambre, Rogue écrivait.  
Il cherchait l'inspiration en observant nerveusement le paysage se découper au loin. Que mettre sur cette fichue page blanche qui donnait l'impression de le narguer à chaque fois qu'une idée daigner apparaître dans son esprit.  
La prochaine fois, il n'écoutera pas Sting et ne se lancera pas dans quelque chose d'impossible pour quelqu'un qui déteste parler, écrire et faire tout ce qui a trait à « sympathiser » avec les autres. Bon, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour n'importe qui. Il aurait pu choisir un mode plus simple pour lui adresser des mots, comme le lacrima-phone, ou bien aller la voir directement, mais non, il choisit de lui écrire une lettre pour cette occasion particulière.

-Par où commencer ...? Marmonna-t-il, tenant fermement la plume qui attendait d'être utilisée.

_-« Chère Yukino... »... _? Ouais, bon, on va faire simple pour commencer, hein... ! Dit-il en se parlant à lui-même. _« Yukino, en cette occasion spéciale je t'adresse cette lettre en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de cet événement. »_Mouais ... !

_-« Yukino, en cette occasion spéciale, je t'adresse cette lettre qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de l'événement._  
_Ton magnifique sourire, tes pupilles chocolatés, tes cheveux si beaux... J'aime tout de toi._  
_Tu as réussie à combler le vide qui tenaillait mon cœur, tu es et tu seras la lumière qui percera mes ténèbres. »_

Trop fleur bleue, pensa Rogue dans un premier temps. Puis s'arrêta brusquement. ...Fleur bleue... Répéta-t-il en esquissant un sourire de réjouissement. Il reprit sa plume, ayant déjà en tête la tournure de son texte qui avait tout l'air d'une sorte de déclaration.

-_« Yukino, en cette occasion spéciale, je t'adresse cette lettre qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de l'événement._  
_Telle la rose que tu arbores fièrement dans tes cheveux, tu es mystérieuse. Les épines représentent ta timidité, ton côté réservé et secrète. Les pétales, sont ton sourire, ta douceur, ton regard joyeux illuminant de toute sa magnificence. Contrairement à celle qui trône sur tes cheveux d'ivoires, tu n'es pas encore éclot. Car je serais l'eau qui te fera t'épanouir comme tu as été la lumière au milieu de mes ténèbres._  
_Voilà, tout cela pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire._  
_Je veux te revoir._  
_-Rogue. »_

* * *

Vouala ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! C:

Merci d'avoir lu !


	16. Vendredi 13

Bijour ! On est vendrediiiiiiiiii (et je suis à l'heure, miracle.) En plus pas n'importe quel vendredi, vendredi treize semtembre 2013. Héhéhéhé.

J'ai eu l'idée pour ce drabble en me lamentant sur mon sort tandis que j'écoutais les OST de Free!. (J'ai la haine contre les gens de mon lycée, contre le lycée en général, et contre les contrôles de maths du lycée, mais je me soigne.)

Drabble écrit par moi même.

* * *

**Vendredi 13**

Yukino avançait encore plus silencieusement que d'habitude entre les tables du grand hall de Sabertooth. Elle jetait des regards à droite et à gauche, ses jambes tremblotantes trahissant son appréhension.

Tout avait l'air calme. La constellationiste prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était qu'une superstition. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer pour la personne la plus malchanceuse de cette planète, un vendredi 13 ?

Une plume rose voleta devant ses yeux. Hein ? Mais ce n'était pas à...

-Mon chapeau ! Je l'avais posé a peine une seconde sur la table, et le voilà fichu ! Depuis quand laisse t-on entrer des oiseaux ici ?!

C'était bien Rufus qui se lamentait, tandis qu'Orga lui tendait sa bière, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

Yukino secoua la tête. Coincidence. Eh, minute, pourquoi Dobengal avait-il un plâtre ?

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle. Une mission un vendredi 13, c'était du suicide.

La constellationniste tourna les talons en soupirant et, comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, elle dérapa sur une mission qui traînait par terre. Un détritus dans le hall de Sabertooth ? Yukino détestait les vendredis. Tous les vendredis de l'année. Les onze, douze, tr-

Une main saisit son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le carrelage.

-Fais attention.

Et c'était-elle, où le ton neutre qu'employait Rogue était presque moqueur ?

Yukino baffouilla un "Merci" et s'empressa de se diriger vers le tableau des missions. Si ça se trouve, c'était peut être l'inverse pour elle. Il n'y avait que les vendredis 13 qu'elle pouvait espérer échapper à la malchance. C'était quand, déjà, le prochain ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu C:

**Aeliheart974**


End file.
